Origami Wish
by phoelfish
Summary: Sungmin diam2 memendam rasa ke kyuhyun. akankan perasaannya tersampaikan? apa kyu punya perasaan yg sama? kyumin BL. mind to RnR?


Annyeong! Pho datang bawa kyumin *lambai-lambai sambil tabur garam* hoho! Ini fic keduaku di fandom ini. Entahlah bagaimana rupanya, saya juga tidak tahu. Just read and leave review. Kamsa hamnida.

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin

Rate : K aja. Gak mengandung adegan berbahaya kok

~.~

Seorang pemuda imut dengan rambut pirang halus sibuk mengeluarkan origami pink berbentuk burung dari sebuah toples besar dan mulai menghitungnya. Bibir mungilnya terus menggumamkan angka-angka dari yang paling awal. Sesekali dia mendecak kesal karena harus menghitung ulang. Salah satu sifat dasar manusia adalah lupa, right?

"Sembilan ratus sembilan puluh lima. Lima lagi seribu. Iyeah~" serunya senang.

Dengan senyum merekah ia mulai mengambil kertas lipat berwarna pink dan mulai membuat origami dengan bentuk yang sama seperti yang ia buat enam bulan ini. Butuh waktu sangat lama untuk membuat seribu origami yang ia buat di sela-sela tugasnya.

Setelah genap seribu ia memasukkan kembali origami itu ke dalam toples sambil mengucap doanya. Doa yang sama selama dua tahun ini. Doa supaya orang itu menyadari eksistensinya. Supaya ia tahu kalau ada orang yang bernama Lee Sungmin yang selalu menatap keberadaannya.

Memang terlihat sepele. Tapi, sangat susah walaupun hanya sekedar menyapa Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak pernah sekelas. Dan Sungmin bukan tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain membuat seribu origami burung itu. Berharap doanya terkabul meskipun ia butuh seribu kertas lipat lagi. ia tidak akan lelah membuat origami. Hanya demi Cho Kyuhyun.

~.~

Sungmin mendadak was-was melihat papan putih besar yang sedang dikerubungi banyak orang. Hari ini hari penentuan kelas. Kira-kira dimana kelas Sungmin? Ia tidak terlalu peduli abjad kelas itu. Yang membuatnya galau adalah, akankah ia sekelas dengan Cho Khuhyun?

"Sungmin!" tepukan pelan Eunhyuk di bahu Sungmin cukup membuat Sungmin yang melamun berjengit kaget.

"Eunhyuk-ah, jangan membuatku kaget!" tegur Sungmin sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdebar kencang.

Pemuda mirip monyet yang dipanggil Eunhyuk terkekeh, "Mianhae. Btw, sudah daftar ulang?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tahu masuk kelas mana saja belum."

"Kenapa tidak lihat?"

"Masih penuh, nanti saja." Sebenarnya Sungmin belum siap menerima kenyataan kalau nanti ia tidak sekelas dengan Kyuhyun, padahal Sungmin begitu ingin.

"Aigo, sini biar aku saja!"

Sungmin sudah pasrah saat tubuh kurus Eunhyuk menghilang di kerumunan. Ia meremas tangannya yang berkeringat dingin. Hanya penentuan kelas, sudah membuatnya takut seperti akan mengetahui hasil kelulusan. Sungmin payah!

"Kita tidak sekelas. Kau masuk 3C, aku 3D." Eunhyuk kembali dengan wajah sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kan masih sebelahan." Sungmin mencoba menghibur Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya ia sedih juga. Eunhyuk sahabatnya dari SMP dan selama dua tahun di SMA, mereka selalu sekelas.

"Benar juga. Ayo daftar ulang!" dalam sekejap Eunhyuk kembali ceria. Ia menyeret Sungmin ke ruang Tata Usaha.

~.~

Sungmin sempat membeku selama lima detik di depan pintu ruang TU. Hanya satu orang yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu. Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, mereka baru saja berpapasan. Dan seperti biasa tidak ada interaksi yang berlangsung. Mereka orang asing.

Manik mata Sungmin masih mengikuti tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun yang berlalu meninggalkan sekolah. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai daftar ulang. Kira-kira dia masuk kelas mana ya?

Di tahun terakhir ini, ingin sekali Sungmin bisa merasakan dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak perlu muluk-muluk sampai menjadi kekasih. Cukup saling mengenal saja Sungmin sudah senang. Cukup dengan Kyuhyun tahu kalau ia pernah mengenal seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Hei!"

Sungmin kembali berjengit karena teriakan Eunhyuk tepat di telinga kanannya.

"Lee Hyukjae! Kau mau membuatku jantungan?" jerit Sungmin marah sambil memegangi telinganya yang berdenging.

"Kau melamun sih. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia menimbang apakah perlu bertanya pada Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun masuk kelas mana? Eunhyuk pasti mencibirnya habis-habisan.

"Eunhyuk-ah."

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu tidak Kyuhyun masuk kelas mana?" akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri bertanya. Masa bodo mau diejek Eunhyuk. Ia sudah kebal.

"Molla. Memang kenapa?"

"Ani. Hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Dasar!" Eunhyuk menyentil dahi Sungmin, membuat yang punya dahi melotot tidak terima.

"Sakit, monkey!" desis Sungmin sambil mengelus dahinya.

"Dasar kelinci babo! Memang kalau mau kenal harus sekelas dulu apa?"

Sungmin tidak menanggapi perkataan Eunhyuk. Setidaknya kalau sekelas kan lebih mudah.

"Ingat, ini tahun terakhir kita di SMA lho! Tahun depan pasti tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Semuanya akan masuk universitas yang berbeda."

Sungmin merenungi ucapan terakhir Eunhyuk. Ucapan Eunhyuk memang tidak ada yang salah. Seratus persen benar. Sekarang adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Tapi, kenapa begitu sulit?

Sungmin tidak punya keberanian untuk sekedar muncul di hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia takut Kyuhyun malah mengabaikannya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya? Oh God! Itu sangat buruk. Sungmin hanya bisa berharap pada burung-burung kertas yang ada di toplesnya. Sepertinya, Sungmin masih harus membuat seribu lagi.

~.~

Seperti biasa setiap awal tahun ajaran baru, Sungmin selalu berangkat pagi-pagi supaya bisa mencari posisi tempat duduk yang nyaman.

Dan jantungnya melompat tidak beraturan saat menyadari bukan hanya ia sendiri yang berangkat pagi. Cho Kyuhyun duduk di bangku nomor tiga di deretan paling ujung dekat jendela. Aigo! Apa doa Sungmin terkabul? Yang jelas Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia terlalu sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang mendadak liar.

Sungmin tercekat saat Kyuhyun beralih dari PSP-nya dan menoleh melihat Sungmin. Sungmin cuma bisa mematung dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi sela-sela jarinya.

Aigo, Lee Sungmin kau benar-benar payah! Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini! Sapalah dia! Paling tidak tersenyum.

Dengan susah payah Sungmin berusaha menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Mendadak otot-otot pipinya tidak mau mengikuti apa yang otaknya perintahkan. Bahkan tersenyum pun ia harus menguras tenaga.

Sungmin mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan cepat melewati Kyuhyun yang kembali sibuk dengan PSP-nya dan menghempaskan diri di bangku paling belakang.

Huft! Sungmin menyeka dahinya yang tidak berkeringat. Sedikit ada kemajuan. Ia tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun, meskipun ekspresi Kyuhyun datar-datar saja.

Sungmin mengeluarkan kertas lipat pink dari dalam tasnya dan mulai membuat origami lagi. Ia masih butuh seribu lagi supaya bisa berteman dengan Kyuhyun.

~.~

Kyuhyun POV

Pagi-pagi aku sudah disuguhi pemandangan indah. Pemuda imut yang katanya bernama Lee Sungmin tersenyum padaku. Ya, Tuhan. Senyumnya sungguh-sungguh manis. Aku tahu dari dulu kalau ia punya senyum manis, tapi dari jarak sedekat ini ternyata lebih baik. Aku sampai salah tingkah sendiri. Ternyata tidak salah firasatku supaya berangkat pagi. Aku dapat senyum dari Lee Sungmin. Hohoho! Aku beruntung.

Kulirik dia yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Kenapa tidak duduk di sebelahku saja sih? Kan enak aku bisa dapat senyum manis setiap waktu. Tapi, kalau aku disenyumi terus-terusan seperti itu, bisa-bisa umurku pendek gara-gara jantungan. Ingat senyumnya saja sudah membuatku berdebar.

Aku sering memperhatikannya mulai awal masuk karena ia punya wajah imut seperti yeoja. Dari dulu ia tidak berubah. Suka membuat origami setiap ada kesempatan. Memang ia tidak punya kerjaan lain apa? Main PSP kan lebih asyik.

"Kyuhyun?"

Mataku beralih dari Sungmin yang asyik melipat-lipat pada orang yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata berbinar.

"Hai, Ryeowook!" sapaku senang. Sahabatku dari kelas satu, Kim Ryeowook.

"Kita sekelas lagi, heh?"

"Ne, sampai muak aku padamu."

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya gara-gara perkataan evilku. Aku hanya terkekeh dan ia melemparkan tasnya di bangku sebelahku.

"Dia... Lee Sungmin kan?" Ryeowook melirik Sungmin yang sedang melipat kertas dengan bibir mencebik. Aigo, manisnya. Kenapa dia punya ekspresi seimut itu?

"Hmm." Aku menjawab dengan bergumam dan kembali konsentrasi ke game.

Ryeowook masih memandang penuh minat ke arah Sungmin. Aku tahu dia kagum pada Sungmin. Selain hobi membuat origami, Sungmin juga jago main gitar. Aku sudah dibuat terpukau saat ia tampil di acara sekolah tahun lalu. Dan Ryeowook, ia ingin sekali bisa bernyanyi dengan diiringi gitar oleh Sungmin.

"Dia imut ya?"

Perkataan Ryeowook barusan sukses membuat dahiku mengernyit.

"Ingat, Wookie kau sudah punya Yesung hyung!"

"Ne, aku hanya memujinya. Tidak boleh ya?"

"Boleh. Toh, dia memang imut. Senyumnya manis lagi."

"Heh?"

"Apa? Tadi dia tersenyum padaku. Aku belum pernah melihat senyum seperti itu. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuatku senang."

"Kau suka padanya, Kyu?"

"Mworago? Tidak, aku hanya kagum saja." Dan lagi aku tidak punya nyali untuk mendekatinya. Dia itu populer lho! Sainganku pasti kelas berat semua.

"Dekati saja, Kyu. Kalian berdua cocok kok."

"Jangan konyol, Kim Ryeowook. Mana mungkin dia suka pada namja sepertiku?"

"Tidak akan tahu kalau tidak dicoba."

Aku hanya menatap Ryeowook tajam dan menggeleng pelan. Aku tidak punya bekal yang cukup untuk mendekati seorang Lee Sungmin. Dan sepertinya, ia hanya tertarik pada kertas origami itu saja. Belum apa-apa aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan.

"Dia hanya tertarik pada origami. Mana sempat melirikku?"

"Hmm, aku penasaran. Memang apa keinginannya ya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Aku juga penasaran. Memang apa keinginan besar Lee Sungmin sampai membuat origami sebanyak itu. Begitu ambisinya kah ia pada hal itu? Apa aku perlu membuat hal seperti itu juga supaya berani mendekatinya?

Kyuhyun POV end

~.~

"Sampai kapan kau mau membuat burung-burungan ini?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada mencela saat ia bermain ke rumah Sungmin. Ia menatap tidak nyaman pada origami warna pink yang berserakan di tempat tidur Sungmin.

"Entahlah. Sampai dia menyapaku, mungkin." Sungmin menjawab masih dengan melipat kertas.

"Dia tidak akan menyapamu sebelum kau menyapanya duluan. Apa sih yang kau takutkan, Sungmin?"

"Kau tidak tahu, monkey. Hanya menatapnya saja sudah membuatku jantungan. Bagaimana kalau aku menyapanya? Aku bisa mati."

"Dasar bodoh! Kau berlebihan. Ini sudah tahun terakhir, ingat?"

"Ne, ne. Jangan diingatkan terus! Membuatku kecewa tahu!"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin kecewa, dekati dia! Tidak ada gunanya kau membuat semua ini kalau kau tidak punya keberanian. Cinta tidak untuk ditunggu, tapi dikejar."

Sungmin menanggapi nasehat Eunhyuk dengan racauan tidak jelas. Dia tahu dia punya kesempatan. Tapi, dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan benar.

Ia butuh keberanian, tapi ia bukan orang yang nekat. Sungmin sudah sering berusaha untuk menyapa Kyuhyun, tapi suaranya mendadak hilang. Yang ada ia hanya akan tersenyum kaku-yang menurutnya seringai-jika sudah bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa perasaannya begitu rumit?

"Jangan buang kesempatanmu, Sungmin. Bagaimana kalau ternyata besok kau meninggal? Kau tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi dan kau akan menyesal. Mau jadi arwah penasaran?"

"Yak, Lee Hyukjae! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" Sungmin melempar origaminya ke arah Eunhyuk yang nyengir tidak bersalah.

Jangan sampai ia meninggal besok. Terlalu cepat. Ia belum mendengar Kyuhyun menyapanya atau sekedar mengucapkan namanya. Andwae! Ia harus menyapa Kyuhyun terlebih. Harus!

"Baiklah, aku akan menyapanya besok. Doakan aku berhasil!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menghambur memeluk Sungmin. Senang karena sahabatnya mengalami kemajuan.

~.~

Entah apa yang memaksa Kyuhyun bangun subuh dan berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi buta hari ini. Padahal semalam ia begadang main game, tapi sekarang ia tidak ngantuk sama sekali.

Ia memelankan langkahnya begitu sampai di kelas. Ia melihat rambut pirang Sungmin dari kaca pintu. Whoa! Kyuhyun kembali beruntung. Lagi-lagi ia akan disambut senyum super aegyo dari Sungmin.

Tapi, ia ragu saat memergoki Sungmin sibuk dengan origaminya. Pasti ia tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun ada di depan pintu. Kalau begini, Sungmin tidak akan menyadari betapa tampannya seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ssi!" sapa Kyuhyun sambil berjalan memasuki kelas. Ia kecewa karena Sungmin tidak membalas sapaannya atau sekedar tersenyum. Ia malah bengong menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ohh, hai Kyuhyun-ssi!" akhirnya Sungmin sadar dari day dreamingnya setelah Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau berangkat pagi sekali." Komentar Kyuhyun asal. Ia memang tidak punya topik untuk dibicarakan. Ia hanya ingin melihat senyum Sungmin dan mendengar suaranya.

"Ne, kau juga."

Hening. Tidak ada percakapan lain setelah itu. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan origaminya. Aneh, jemari lentik gemetar.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"A-ani. Kau tidak menggangguku kok. Aku senang bisa ngobrol denganmu." Sekarang suara Sungmin juga ikut bergetar. Apa ia takut pada Kyuhyun?

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Kyuhyun melihat semburat merah yang muncul di pipi Sungmin. Kemudian, Sungmin mengangguk kikuk.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa suasananya begini canggung? Padahal ini kesempatan mereka yang mungkin tidak akan datang lagi.

"Sungmin-ssi..."

"Tidak perlu formal begitu. Kita kan teman sekelas."

"Baiklah. Kau juga begitu. Panggil saja aku Kyu."

"Terserah mau memanggilku apa."

Sungmin mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Bagaimana tidak bahagia? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengajaknya mengobrol. Ohh, akhirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Minnie? Lucu kan?"

"Minnie?" Sungmin menautkan alisnya, mempertimbangkan nama panggilan dari Kyuhyun. "Boleh."

"Minnie-yah, kalau boleh tahu untuk apa kau membuat origami sebanyak ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengambil satu kertas lipat dan ikut membuat origami seperti Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin kembali memerah kali ini sampai ke leher. Tidak mungkin kan ia jawab supaya bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun? Ia akan terlihat seperti orang aneh dan Kyuhyun pasti menjauhinya.

"Hmmm, supaya dia bisa melihatku."

"Apa doamu terkabul?"

"Ya. Doaku terkabul. Aku senang sekali."

"Apa aku harus membuat seribu origami juga? Ahh, pasti tidak akan sampai. Sebentar lagi kita lulus SMA."

Sungmin tercekat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang lebih seperti gumaman pada dirinya sendiri. Apa Kyuhyun menyukai seseorang? Sungmin tidak punya harapan.

"Haha." Sungmin tertawa garing. Sebenarnya dadanya sesak. "Coba saja. Mana tahu kalau tidak dicoba?"

"Ne, kau benar Minnie-yah. Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak punya harapan. Aku baru membuat satu."

"Asalkan kau tulus mungkin saja doamu langsung dikabulkan."

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin mengangguk sambil berusaha tersenyum seriang mungkin. Kalau Kyuhyun bahagia, Sungmin juga akan ikut bahagia walaupun sulit.

"Kurasa aku sudah berdoa dengan tulus. Tapi, sepertinya tetap tidak terkabul."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Ia ingin menangis, tapi memalukan sekali menangis di hadapan Kyuhyun. Biarlah ia menikmati wajah tampan Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sungmin babo! Ia berharap berlebihan. Padahal permintaanya sudah dikabulkan. Kyuhyun mengenalnya.

"Kenapa? Aku tampan ya?"

Sungmin menunduk. Ternyata Kyuhyun bisa membaca pikirannya. Gyaaa! Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tahu perasaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya?

"Kau percaya diri sekali ya Kyu?" Sungmin tertawa mencibir.

"Benarkan doaku tidak terkabul."

"Heh? Memang kau berdoa apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap meja dengan pandangan sedih. "Aku berharap seseorang itu menyukaiku. Tapi, mustahil. Dia tidak mungkin menyukai namja seperti aku."

"Tidak mungkin. Kau ini tampan, Kyu. Banyak yang menyukaimu kok. Percaya padaku dia pasti punya perasaan yang sama denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin mengangguk pasti.

"Kau tidak bohong kan, Minnie-yah?"

Sungmin menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Kalau begitu apa kau menyukaiku?"

Blush! Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya wajah Sungmin memerah. Mungkin sekarang sudah jadi ungu.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Kau bilang doaku terkabul. Ia pasti punya perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Apa kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku?"

Mata kelinci Sungmin membulat menatap Kyuhyun yang kini juga menatapnya. Ia tidak bermimpi kan? Kalau ini mimpi, jangan biarkan siapapun membangunkannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku menyukaimu, Lee Sungmin. Tolong bilang kalau kau juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku."

Sungmin baru tersadar saat Kyuhyun meraih jemarinya dan menggenggamnya erat. Ternyata ini kenyataan.

"Ne. Na ddo joahaeyo." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca saking gembiranya.

Kyuhyun mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin penuh sayang. Diusapnya air mata Sungmin yang turun setetes.

"Kyu, pulang sekolah nanti ikut aku ke bukit belakang sekolah ya?" pinta Sungmin kali ini dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kita pasang origami ini di pohon ek di atas sana."

"Heh? Apa kau masih mau membuat origami lagi?"

"Hmmm. Supaya hubungan kita baik-baik saja."

"Tidak perlu."

"Apa?"

"Berhenti membuat origami ini. Kau cukup percaya padaku maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke pelukannya dan mengecup kening Sungmin.

Sungmin memegangi dadanya yang berdebar kencang. Ya, sepertinya ia memang tidak butuh origami ini lagi. Ia hanya butuh keberanian untuk mendekati Kyuhyun dan selanjutnya yang ia butuhkan hanyalah saling kepercayaan. Maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

FIN

Ottohke? Jelek ya? Maklum. Fic pertamaku yang castnya kyumin. Please direview ya chingudel. Kalo ngreview, dapat limun dari bias masing-masing *di alam mimpi* #plakkk


End file.
